The Photograph
The Photograph is a quest given by Toby Reed of the Reed Family, a community located between the Bunker and Fort Kohai. Description Toby, when asked for any jobs, will tell the player that he had a daughter which died of infection. He then says that in a car in Sundance there is a Framed Photograph of his daughter and wants the player to retrieve it for him. If accepted, when you talk to Connie Reed about the quest she will say she appreciates your kindness, but that she knows he will feel guilty by looking at it and may die. You don't need to talk to her, though. The Mission The car The car is on the side of a road, after the Hardware Store where you pick the D.I.Y. Instruction Manual for the quest Home Improvement. After passing it, turn right and the car will be on the left side of the road. Beware that, since Sundance is a city, there will be a lot of zombies there. Mainly Green Strain ones , but with a chance to blue. In there you will find the photograph, seeing that his daughter is a brunette girl with very short hair , but not much else. Retrieving The Photo Warning! There will be spoilers of the quest end. If you didn't finish it, don't see this part. After you bring the photo back to Toby, he will start feeling guilty and as Connie feared, he will die. Connie will run to his aid, start sobbing, saying "all that they had been through together", then she will turn to you, saying it's your fault. If you are playing as Joe Wheeler, you will have three out of five options avaliable: * Oops * I think you should calm down. Put that gun away. * Back Off! It's not my fault! The other two need people with different personalities. If you answer any of the two bottom ones, she will reply and will start shooting you. If you answer "Oops" she will tell you to leave. You don't have to, and you can always come back later. After that, when you ask her "What's your opinion of me" she will say she blames your for Toby's death and that you didn't need to be insensitive to her when she was upset, overall resulting in a "I don't like you", making hard for one to win the "Granny's got a shotgun!" achievement. So, if possible, don't do this mission with Joe but better with someone more likeable, like Alice Ivers. The Reward Since Toby dies and Connie isn't happy about that, you won't get any obvious rewards, but that doesn't mean you will leave empty-handed. If you don't to fight Connie, you can just scavenge Toby's corpse, resulting in a Pistol with some Pistol Ammo, a Watering Can, the Photograph you gave to him, Bandages and Cheap Vodka. If you want more loot than that, you can choose to fight Connie to scavenge her too. That will prove quite difficult for the early game, since she has a Shotgun and, if you aren't fast enough, one or two shots will kill you for the fact she will be very close to you. Connie has a Shotgun, Shotgun Ammo, 50 Gold, and Antigen (Green Strain). Fighting Connie You cannot be close to her because of the shotgun, but since the community is in a tiny hill, you will find it very difficult to run from her, making it easier to hide in an Outhouse to the west or the Shack to the north. You don't need to be close to her to hear the talking, which makes very useful to just say something and run/hide. A Bullet-Resistant Vest is highly recommended. After the fight starts, it will appear that you now are at war with Reed Family, which will result in Connie shooting you on sight. Deaths *Toby Reed *Connie Reed (Determinant) Images Category:Quests